


Jamie is not the only one with powers

by MissLouBanner



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Malcolm es la prueba de que Jamie no es el único con ciertas habilidades heredadas.
Relationships: Malcolm/Reese (Malcolm in the Middle)
Kudos: 33





	Jamie is not the only one with powers

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho tiempo sin escribir nada de mis ships y aquí estoy con estos dos.
> 
> Es muy corto, pero casi no hay material del Wilkercest, así que aquí está.

-Jamie tiene los poderes de mamá

–¿Cuáles poderes?–Reese había dejado de rebotar la pelota en la pared para voltearse a ver su hermano menor Dewey, parado en la puerta de su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

–Los que usa con nosotros

Malcolm cerró su libro de golpe, exasperado y molesto por la interrupción de su hermano. –¿De que estás hablando, Dewey? Mamá no tiene poderes.

–Claro que si–El menor camino hacia su lado de la cama, agachándose para sacar un piano improvisado que había hecho hace algún tiempo y tenía escondido de su madre. –Los ha usado con nosotros y Jamie lo acaba de hacer con papá.

–¿Que le hizo?–Preguntó Reese 

–Solo miró a papá por unos minutos antes de empezar a llorar y después papá corrió a darle un chocolate, sin decir una palabra.

Oh, esos 'poderes', pensó Malcolm, tomando inconscientemente su pluma para moverla en sus manos nerviosamente. –Tal vez solo se rindió y entró en pánico por el lloriqueo de Jamie, y pensó que el chocolate lo callaría. 

Reese sonrió, observando como Malcolm evitaba verlo. 

–Estuve todo el rato ahí, Malcolm, y Jamie empezó a llorar solo cuando vio que papá no se movía. 

–Dewey tiene razón, Malcolm–Reese alzó su voz, esperando que Malcolm volteara en su dirección. –Son los poderes de mamá.

–Me pregunto si podría desarrollar esa habilidad–Comentó el menor de ellos. –Seria genial hacer que ustedes hagan todas mis tareas.

–Eso es absurdo–Declaro Malcolm. –No existe tal cosa como eso. 

–¿De verdad, Malcolm?–Reese estaba usando ese tono de voz cuando quería cabrear a Malcolm, con su mirada clavada en él, esperando a que cediera. –Tal vez solo estás celoso de que Jamie tenga esa habilidad y tú solo tu cerebro. 

Dewey ya había empezado a practicar con su piano a estás alturas de la conversación, ajeno a lo que pasaba entre los otros dos. 

–Hacer que los demás hagan lo que te plazca no es un poder, Reese–Malcom levantó su mirada hacia Reese, molesto. –Ademas, Mamá no ... ella no ...

Bingo, celebró internamente Reese.

–Jamie ... Papá pudo haber ... 

–¿Papá que, Malcolm?–Reese amplió más su sonrisa, sabiendo el efecto que tenía.

Malcolm parpadeó confundido y ... ¿caliente? ¿Que estaba diciendo?.

–Dewey, sal de la habitación–Ordenó Reese 

Dewey detuvo los movimientos sobre las teclas improvisadas. –¡Pero acabo de llegar!–Se quejó. –Sal tú

Sin apartar la mirada del de ojos azules, el mayor de los hermanos se mordió el labio inferior lentamente.

Malcolm ya estaba ansioso y desesperado. –Dewey, si no sales, le diré a mamá que fuiste tu quién le dio a Jamie esos dulces la semana pasada 

–¡No tienes pruebas!

–Tengo la bolsa con tu nombre en ella.

Dewey gruñó molesto. –¡Bien!

En el momento en que Dewey cerró la puerta, Malcolm corrió a poner el seguro, seguido de ser presionado entre está y un cuerpo detrás de él. 

–Jamie no es el único con esa habilidad ¿Verdad, Malcolm?–Reese susurró en la oreja de Malcolm, empezando a repartir besos por la parte de atrás del cuello del más bajo.

–Reese, por favor–Gimió Malcolm, empezando a buscar fricción contra las caderas de su hermano. 

Reese giró a Malcolm despacio, acariciando por debajo de la playera con su mano izquierda la suave piel de la cadera y con su mano derecha, sosteniendo el mentón del más bajo, para evitar que apartará sus ojos. –¿Si, Malcolm?

–Reese ... Yo ... –Malcolm volvió a gemir, sin poder apartarse de la mirada de su hermano. 

–Dime, Malcolm, te escucho.

¿Que se suponía debía estar haciendo? ¿Estudiando? ¿Buscando trabajo? Malcolm ya no podía recordar nada antes de la mirada de Reese. Y honestamente, no quería saberlo ya. –Follame. 

Reese sonrió triunfante antes de besar a su hermano.

Definitivamente Jamie no era el único que había heredado los poderes de mamá.


End file.
